The Legend Returns
by NinjaWarrior1
Summary: The greatest summoner to have graced the League one day mysteriously disappears. However, he has returned, stating his desire to start a fresh new life, but are those his true intentions? Read about the hilarity, struggles, and romance that accompany Zen's return to the League of Legends. (I hope to include a vast amount of champions and a lot of fighting scenes, so stay tuned.)
1. Chapter 1: The Mystery Man

Holy shit I'm back! Didn't think I would return did ya? Well I'm alive and still kicking and thanks to some new inspiration, partially on the return of Waddle to the league forums, I have a renewed writing spirit. Enjoy the story and feel free to leave a review, fav, or anything of that nature.

Now to come up with a bad closing remark: To infinity and bey...shit. Um...um...Hurrah! Nailed it!

\- Ninja -

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Mystery Man**

A suave young man, sporting a Tom Cruise style short haircut (the front styled upwards and to the side with the rest slightly ruffled) approached the institute of war. Clothed in a simple white T shirt/brown aviator jacket combo and jeans, the man stopped to admire the building before him. He was clearly toned, lean and muscular, evident even through his clothing. He took in the fancy architecture and roman styled columns through his pair of black shades before continuing forward.

As he climbed the steps of the Institute, he noticed two summoners standing guard at the entrance. He noticed from their diamond trimmed robes that these were no ordinary mages. Their hoods covered their features as they stood motionless, arms crossed as if almost asking for someone to test their abilities.

They hadn't tried to stop him so far, so he must have been cleared or something. He tried to step by the guards, but an extended arm blocked his path. The summoner on the left still hadn't moved, but from the swift motion of his actions, this summoner was experienced.

"No entry unless a valid summoner ID is shown," stated the summoner in a serious voice, not once looking towards the handsome man.

"Um…I'd rather not…haha," joked the man, his right hand scratching the back of his next as he chuckled.

"Then you are not permitted to enter," stated the other summoner, "and if you don't go quietly…"

His partner continued, cracking his knuckles, his hands glowing orange, "Then we have the right to use force if necessary."

The two turned their heads towards the mystery man. "Which will it be?"

The handsome young man couldn't make out their features, but he could swear he saw them grinning under their hoods.

Sighing, the man put his hands up in defense. "Fine. Fine. You win. Name's Zen…"

The summoners pulled their hoods off in disbelief, revealing the surprised features of two young summoners.

"Zen!" they cried happily in union, rushing the mysterious young man. Now it was Zen's turn to be surprised, the two strong summoners embracing him tightly. "We missed you so much!"

Reluctantly the two guards released Zen and stepped back to admire their longtime friend.

Zen chuckled, his eyes closed, grinning a wide smile, his right arm scratching his neck. "It's nice to you see you guys two, but why do you have to be so serious!" he said chuckling.

Zen, finished laughing, opened his eyes, a bright gleam apparent. He walked up to one of the summoners, embracing him tightly, a serious expression plastered on his visage. "I missed you Dex." Zen released him and embraced the other man: "I missed you too Dax," he said softly. The hugs were tight, expressing the longing of the three friends.

"How have my favorite twins been," he said after backing away from the two summoners, a smirk replacing seriousness. "I hope you two haven't gotten into too much trouble without me."

The twins laughed, but Dex was the first to respond. "Yeah man it's been good. Without your lazy ass holding us back we managed to get to diamond 1." The trio chuckled.

"I saw by the borders on your robes," commented Zen. "By the way, how has the team been?" Zen asked.

Dex's smirk transformed into a look of embarrassment. "Eh….Dax?"

Dax wore the same expression as his brother. "Eh, it kinda fell apart after you left…I think we are currently like bronze 1 or something? Without your leadership we just argued all the time and all went our separate ways…well except for my brother and I."

The twins appeared heartbroken, but Zen smiled. "Hey guys cheer up," he said placing a hand on their shoulders. "Why do you think I'm back?" The brothers looked up to see a confident smirk plastered on Zen's face.

Removing his hands, Zen passed through the brothers and ascended the steps. Dax and Dex looked at each other, grinned, and shouted after Zen, "Hey! Wait up!"

Zen just placed his hands in his pockets and continued walking through the entrance to the Institute.

"Wow," he said while astounded by the high arches and magnificent architecture of the building. "Man this place got an upgrade since I was last here."

"Hell yeah it did!" commented Dax as the duo caught up to him. "To you it's going to be like a whole new place."

"Ah. Speaking of new, I need to meet with…" Zen pulled out a piece of paper and scanned it, "the High Council member in charge of summoner relations. Who would that be?"

Dex responded, "Um, that's Miss Vessaria Kolminye."

Zen dropped his piece of paper, stunned. "You have got to be kidding me? Man she sure climbed the ranks since I was last here…" Shaking his head, Zen cleared his thoughts. "Anyways, could you tell me how I can get to her office?"

Dex thought a minute before he responded. "Go down the hall in front of you, until you hit the giant staircase. Climb up to the top floor and follow the path to the last office on the right. Her name is on the door."

"Thanks bro," replied Zen, casually walking away.

"Meet us when you're done!" called out Dex as Zen walked away. A wave of the hand was his confirmation.

Zen followed Dex's instructions and arrived at an opaque glass door, the name "Vessaria Kolminye" engraved into the glass.

Pushing open the door, Zen entered her office. Her room was colored a light gold with plaques on the wall around her desk. Meanwhile, a beautiful young woman sat in a white chair at a glass desk. Her brunette locks fell in waves past her neck and around her flawless feminine features, framing her face as she read a letter. Zen noticed her brown eyes scan the paper quickly before rising to admire her guest. She smirked, dropped the letter she was reading and stood, her chair sliding back as she walked around to the front of her desk. Zen's eyebrows perked up as she sat on her desk. He had met her before when they were both younger, but he left before her promotion to the high council. He had since heard about her and seen the pictures, but never really realized beautiful she had become. Her breasts were large, clearly protruding from her chest, her waist slim, her hips wide, and her legs long. From what he could see, she had a perfect hourglass figure.

"Eyes up here handsome," she said, breaking Zen from his trance.

He regained his composure and responded, "I was just thinking that the pictures don't do you justice, Miss Kolminye."

"You flattery is appreciated, but you must have come up here for a reason other than to admire my body….Zen," said Kolminye while smirking, letting his name roll off her tongue seductively. "Or, am I wrong?"

Zen paused and appeared to be in deep thought. "Well, what if I came here to admire your beauty?" he questioned.

Kolminye stood up and undid the button that held the outer layer of her robes on, releasing the garment from her shoulders. She folded the garment and hung it on a rack in the corner of her office. Zen, in all honesty, was shocked by Kolminye's actions. With her fancy white over-cloak off, she was only clothed in the regular summoner's robes, except hers were more…feminine. They clung to her figure and accentuated her curves, especially her breasts, something he couldn't keep his off of.

Kolminye finally responded. "Well, I guess that wouldn't be a problem," she paused, sauntering up to Zen, "Would it…Zen," she said whispering his name quietly into his ear. She placed a hand on his chest lovingly, before withdrawing it just as quickly, returning to her chair. "Unfortunately, I know that isn't the reason you are here."

Zen was surprised that Kolminye was being so forward, and wanted her to continue, but he knew that things would only spiral out of control if something happened between them. Clearing his throat, Zen responded, "Uh, yeah, I'm actually here to become a summoner again."

"Oh? So the legend returns?" said Kolminye jokingly. Reaching into her desk, she pulled out a thick file. "I heard about your reputation while I was just a lower summoner. The captain who lead his 5v5 team to victory in the first World Championship; Number 1 overall ranked throughout his time as a summoner; Highest KDA; most Pentakills; and apparently…a ladies man." Kolminye winked at the last statement.

Zen's face remained stoic, causing Kolminye to frown. "I'm only joking Zen, lighten up a little," she said, rolling her eyes.

Zen sighed and moved to sit in a chair across from her desk. "No it wasn't your joke, it was what you said about me."

"What? All the accomplishments?" asked a confused Kolminye.

"Yes! See, you knew of me from my achievements, not my actual personality. Well, that was before…you know…" stumbled Zen.

"Oh I know," winked Kolminye. "But back to what you said, why does it annoy you?"

"Because I want people to get to know me for me, not because I'm famous!" explained an animated Zen.

"Well, the way I see it, you have two options. One, I can give you your old summoners identity back and you could have your ranks and status back and learn to deal with the fame."

"What's the other option?" interrupted Zen quickly, obvious anxious about the other possibility.

"Or…I could reset your sphere and you could start from scratch and work your way back up," finished Vessaria.

"I'll take that option," responded Zen immediately.

"You really want me to reset your summoning sphere?" asked Vessaria confused.

"Yes. Plus…it will give me a challenge. I've got nothing else to do so...might as well," responded Zen.

"Yeah, a 'challenge'" air quoted Kolminye.

Zen chuckled. "You know me too well. So when should I come pick up my summoning sphere?"

"Tonight would be fine, but I have one condition."

Zen sighed mentally. "What is it?"

Kolminye left her seat and sauntered over to Zen. "I want you to have dinner with me," she said, walking around him like a lioness stalking her prey.

"Ok."

"Wait really? That easy?" Kolminye appeared surprise, drawing a chortle from Zen.

"Of course! It will be just like old times," winked Zen. "I'll come get you at 7. Till, then!" Zen shoved his hands in his pockets and slid his shades down over his eyes and exited the room, waving to a blushing Kolminye.

Zen looked at his watch and saw that he still had some time before he had to meet up with his friends. "I guess I could go get a quick drink…"

Meandering through the halls, Zen managed to find the small pub that Gragas ran. "Hmm. I'm surprised I actually managed to find it again," thought Zen.

Entering the dimly lit room, Zen spotted only one other man at the bar. "Man he must be having a bad day if he's drinking this early."

Walking over, Zen took a seat, alerting Gragas. "Well, long time no see Zen!" exclaimed a jubilant Gragas, a wide smile adorning his jolly features. They clasped hands hard, a quasi-handshake/high five (you know what I mean) and said their respective hellos.

"It's been a long time lad!"

"It sure has Gragas. You still remember the usual?" asked a smirking Zen.

"Of course, how could I forget?! One scotch on the rocks coming up!" Elegantly mixing the beverage, Gragas slid the liquor swiftly down the countertop, landing perfectly in Zen's outstretched hand. A few bills were placed on the table by Zen who saluted his thanks.

A quick sip brought a tingle to his mouth and sent a shock of electricity down his spine. It was quite refreshing. Glancing out of the corner of his mouth, he noticed the man seemed really down.

"What's the matter?" asked Zen, taking a sip of his drink.

The man was silent, still deep in thought. Zen cleared his throat and continued, "What's up man?"

The man finally seemed to notice someone had finally joined him, "Wha? Eh, oh sorry…hey…" responded the man sluggishly.

"Name's Zen…what seems to be on your mind?" he asked respectfully, extending his right arm for a handshake.

The man eyed the hand, hesitantly reaching out and shaking it. "Leo" was all the man responded with, retracting his hand slowly. Sighing, the man rubbed his face, "…Just dealing with some personal problems…"

"Care to talk? I might be able to lend a hand."

"Well, it's just that I keep getting bullied by my teammates because I am a bronze 5 summoner."

"Hey that's not bad! I'm bronze 5 myself actually!"

"What do you mean 'that's not bad'! It's horrible! Everyone I play with makes fun of me for it!" exclaimed Leo.

"Well, let me help break it down for you. Maybe there is something I can help you improve in. What position do you play?"

"Jungle."

"Ah, well can't help you there…I play mid myself. Umm, do you ever yell in game?" questioned Zen.

"No."

"Ok well that's good. That saves a lot of time." Zen pondered for a few moments before continuing.

"You ever negative?"

"Yeah, well not all the time," admitted Leo.

"There's your issue!" brightened Zen. "First, try being optimistic! Try this in your next game. If someone dies to first blood, immediately comment, 'It's ok man! You'll get'em next time' or 'Unlucky! If you hold on a bit, I'll be down there to help you gank!'". Zen took a sip of his scotch. "Your use of positive reinforcement will raise the morale of your team and make you appear more willing to win. On the other hand, if one of your teammates gets first blood, complement the fuck outta him! Say things like, 'Yo good shit!' and 'Keep it up bro! You're a fucking god!'. These comments will really strengthen your game play."

Glancing at his watch, Zen downed the rest of his drink. "Well, I gotta go man. Nice talking to you. Remember, the name's Zen. If you ever need me, ask around and I'll be happy to talk. Good to see ya again Gragas!" yelled out Zen.

The bartender waved and watched a Zen strode off into the institute, leaving a confused Leo sitting alone again. "What an interesting man," thought Leo, continuing to sip from his beer.

* * *

It's only the beginning friends! Join me next time for **Chapter 2: The Man Behind the Mask!**

Hurrah!

\- Ninja -


	2. Chapter 2: The Man Behind the Mystery

Chapter 2: The Man behind the Mystery

 **Author's Note: When I was researching the lore for writing this story, I must say that I came to hate RIOT a bit more that I initially thought. While Looking at Lee Sin's lore, I noticed that there was something written at the top of the page: "This lore is outdated and is no longer cannon". THEY FUCKED WITH THE LORE OF MY FAVORITE CHAMPION! I urge you to read the differences between the old lore and the new lore because the NEW ONE SUCKS!**

 **You have to understand, one of the reasons I got into fanfiction in the first place was because of the lore. I remember when I joined mid-season 3 and saw the feather located in the top right hand corner. For all those old league players, it was a familiar item, but some of you new players have no idea. Well, that was the tab for the journal of justice, RIOT's attempt at expanding the lore of the champions through a newspaper that tried to portray the events happening in the league universe. Well, I found it highly entertaining and I encourage you to go look on the league website or search "journal of justice lol" in google because the articles in fact contain a very interesting plot that paves the way for some of the greatest conspiracy theories in league of legends history (ex. Leblanc is Jarvan IV).** **Look that last one up and I think you will be surprised.** **In any case, it made me sad – not so much angry – because I always loved the lore behind the champions and how it meshed so well, how they could take so many different people and INTEGRATE them together so well! With the new lore and remake of Cassiopeia, Sivir, Nasus, Renekton, Xerath, etc. I feel that RIOT has lost something it had in the beginning. It cared about its community and wanted to make something its players could not just play but delve into. With recent champion introductions, complicated and in-depth lore is non-existent. RIOT slaps a few words down that barely describe the champion and says, "That's good, now let's go make skins and rake in the cash". The meaning of the game has been lost and all they care about is making money and appealing to the pros. For this reason League has lost its luster, similar to how Dunkey describes it in his video, and thus its appeal to the older players (players like me who experienced RIOT before they got greedy).**

 **Please, if you get anything from this story, I hope it's that you at least look into the lore a bit more because it has changed over the years; that or read Princess Garen's story:** ** _The Only Truth_** **. While it lacks the smut that some readers might find appealing, it is by far** **one of the best stories on the sight** **, combining a well written novel with the lore of league of legends that I really liked and found interesting. I must say, this story was THE ONE that got me into fan fiction. The plot was so in-depth and it utilized everything I loved, setting up a major conflict and then having a MASSIVE BATTLE at the end. Great story, I highly recommend it!** **It is a story I admire and can only hope to attempt to match.**

 **Anyways, I'll wrap it up there. I know you all want to read the next chapter, but I felt it was necessary to explain how I felt. Please feel free to comment about my opinions because I want to hear what you guys have to say about it. With that in mind, please enjoy the next chapter and fav, follow, and review if you liked it!**

 **Hurrah!**

 **\- Ninja -**

* * *

Zen strode through the hallways of the institute, at ease with his surroundings, hands embedded in his pockets, a content grin plastered on his face.

"I guess I should go see my friends now," thought Zen. "I wonder if the cafeteria is still in the same place as last time…"

However, Zen realized that after a while of searching, he was lost: "How the fuck did I end up here?" he mumbled quietly, realizing he was outside the institute's gym. He sighed and continued walking. "I guess I don't know my way around this institute like I thought it did," he said chuckling.

Turning the corner, he spotted a mysterious figure at the end of the hallway. He could only make out a bunch of white things…tails…he wasn't sure. Curious, he approached the…the…person…whom he still couldn't make out.

He called out, "Excuse me!"

The person turned around and faced Zen, allowing him to confirm that his suspicions proved to be a human woman…no a half human, but man was she beautiful! Now seeing her full appearance, Zen realized what had caught his eye earlier was, in fact, her tails, but he didn't stop there.

Cute fox ears stood at attention, wavy black hair cascading down her back to her waist, framing her flawless feminine features. Seductive golden eyes stared straight into his own, entrancing him. He managed to break away and continued to admire her smooth alabaster skin, but these features were only the tip of the iceberg. His eyes were especially drawn to her massive breasts, barely concealed in a "kimono", obviously wearing no bra. A kimono is not what Zen would classify her clothing; rather, a tight red top that accentuated her breasts (very well he thought) and a white skirt that revealed her amazing ass. Regardless, Zen took in the full, firm, and round shape of her breasts, his eyes moving along the contours of her body, taking in her supple waist and shapely hips. He didn't need to see her ass to know that it was perfect in every aspect, her posture and body language indicating that it was tight, firm, and what he assumed to be heart-shaped. To put the cherry on top was her long luscious legs that seemed to extend forever. She was one of the most beautiful women Zen had ever seen, radiating confidence, allure, and sexiness.

"Hello handsome," she replied in a clearly seductive voice, "Can I help you?"

Zen cleared his thoughts and replied, "Actually yes. I was wondering if you could show me to the cafeteria. I'm kinda new here and don't know my way around that well yet," replied Zen, managing to restrain his desire.

"Oh of course," responded the seductive Ahri, "but shouldn't I know the name of man I will be escorting?" Zen knew she was faking innocence, but decided to play along anyways.

"The name's Zen, milady," he said, taking her soft hand and placing a kiss on the back of her palm. "What would be your name?"

The half fox giggled, "My name's Ahri. Follow me."

Ahri turned quickly, her hair whipping about as a result and slowly sauntered away from Zen. She stopped, took a sexy look over her shoulder to see if he was following – which he wasn't – and signaled with her index finger to follow. By the gods it was one of the sexiest displays Zen had ever seen. Just watching her hips and ass sway with every step was hypnotizing. "So that's how you want to play."

Smirking, Zen caught up to Ahri and fell into step beside her.

"We have a long walk ahead of us. The cafeteria is on the other side of the institute," said Ahri more seriously than before.

"Perfect," replied Zen.

"Why? Aren't you hungry?" asked Ahri inquisitively.

"Well yes, but I get to spend more time with a pretty woman." Yes, it was cheesy as fuck, but if he knew anything about her already, it was that she was a sucker for flattery.

Ahri giggled, "I guess we should take the long route then…"

Ahri with Zen in company arrived at the cafeteria after their extensive walk. They had chosen the longer route, and while it took a twice as long to reach the cafeteria, Zen got to learn a bit about Ahri. She told him about her transformation and how she got involved in the league, but he didn't get a chance to explain himself…something he was glad he didn't have to do. But he was getting ahead of himself.

During his time with Ahri, he truly enjoyed himself. She was funny, quick-witted, and hell, she was sexy as fuck! But that wasn't the catch – he had finally found someone who liked teasing as much as he did. He found that their conversation was always prodding, joking or messing with the other person to elicit a reaction of some sort. And, he enjoyed it. It wasn't a normal thing for someone, especially a woman, to keep up with his constant sarcasm and corniness; it was refreshing.

"Well, thanks for helping me Ahri. I would still be wandering around lost if not for your help."

"No problem," she said winking, "I had fun. And remember, if you need help with anything…and I mean _anything_...my room is 214."

Zen watched as Ahri sauntered away, a clear sway to her hips that hypnotized him, unable to take his gaze off her glorious ass. But alas, she rounded the corner and disappeared from sight.

"Wow," mumbled Zen.

Ahri hide behind the corner, out of sight from Zen, "What a guy…" she breathed heavily. She hiked up her skirt and placed a hand on her hot mound. "No, not now Ahri. Control…" She removed her hand and pulled her skirt back down. "I will have you Zen," she said defiantly, walking off into the institute.

Zen strolled into the cafeteria and was immediately spotted by his friends.

"Yo! Zen! Over here!" he heard Dax yell.

A few heads perked up in the large room, something that didn't go unnoticed by Zen. A few diamond summoners and a couple of platinum summoners looked around, Zen noticing a few eyes lock with his. He didn't know how, but they all seemed to stand up at once, as if they recognized his simultaneously. However, he didn't expect them to rush him, running up and hugging him hard, giving him pats on the back, or giving him a firm handshake. The first to greet him was a young woman.

Zen was stunned but returned her affection immediately. "It's nice to see you too Katie," he laughed, the small girl clutching onto him tightly.

"I can't believe you're back Zen!" she exclaimed, tears forming at the brims of her eyes as she released him.

Zen took a couple deep breaths, "too" *huff* "tight" *huff* acting as if she had squeezed the air from him, earning a smile and lighthearted slap on his shoulder for his joke.

Another girl approached him and gave him a tight hug. "I'm glad you're back Zen, but that doesn't mean our rivalry is over," she said removing herself from him and smirking.

"Well, maybe now that you are more….mature…Sarah" he said glancing at her decently sized breasts, "you might have a chance," he said grinning. The girl blushed and punched him in the shoulder.

"Shut up!" she said. Zen knew she didn't mean it; they had always teased each other like that.

She stepped back as the guys approached him. A couple of firm handshakes were all that were needed to restore the lost bonds that time had tried to erode.

"It's good to see you guys again," Zen said breathing a sigh of relief.

The guys all smiled. "Yeah Zen, it's good to have you around again. Maybe we could get the team together again?" said one man.

"Sure Jet," said Zen laughing. A few more fist bumps and the whole group was laughing, cracking jokes about each other just like old times.

Obviously, the display of affection didn't go unnoticed by the other champions and summoners.

Graves was the first one to speak up, "Who is this young rascal anyways?"

Ashe silently approached Zen, a smile on her flawless features. "This is Zen…one of the greatest summoners to every have graced the Institute." Gasps were heard throughout the cafeteria, incredulous looks throw towards Zen all while he leaned against a pillar with a smirk on his face.

Jax, who was reclined in a nearby seat spoke up as well, his deep voice reverberating throughout the room. "It's true. My flawless record at the beginning of my career was all thanks to him. I only started losing after he left."

Master Yi also stood up and headed over to Zen, a grin on his face. "In fact, Zen led his team to victory in the first championship the Institute held…"

"He was one of the first summoners to reach the diamond rank," said Morgana, joining her fellow champions. "It's a shame, because he left before most of you would know about him."

Zen stood up and spoke to the entire cafeteria. "Ok that's enough," he said chuckling. "Yes, what they said is true, but don't look at me like I'm special. I'm just like anyone of you." He looked at Ashe, Morgana, Yi, and Jax. "Thanks for the great introduction guys, I'm glad to be back," he said warmly. After he embraced each champion, he rejoined his friends.

Together, they sat down and enjoyed a great meal. Zen listened to them laugh and discuss all the things that happened to them since he left the league, just enjoying their presence and companionship.

"…So Maokai told Zyra, how about you suck on deez nuts!" explained Dex. The group of friends died in laughter, unable to contain themselves as Dex finished his story. There was lull afterwards and all eyes seemed to turn to Zen.

"So Zen…" started Katie.

"So what…" continued Zen, taking a sip of water.

"Well, all of us here are curious. Why did you leave the league? Why did you come back? What did you do while you were gone! There are so many questions so come on! Tell us!" she said rapidly, unable to contain herself.

* * *

Note: I will continue to use the old lore because it is better and RIOT is dumb. (Greatest comeback ever am I right?)

* * *

Zen sighed, "I don't even know where to begin." He thought for a moment. "Well, I guess it might just be good to start from the beginning."

Taking a deep breath, Zen began, "Don't fall asleep on me guys, because it's a long story…"

"When I was young, I saw the beginnings of the League of Legends form myself. I would know, because my parents were some of the first summoners. I don't know much about them, because they died when I was little, but I knew enough about them to understand they were very involved in the league's formation. Anyways, I had always looked up to my parents when I was younger and thought that what they were doing was so cool. So, as soon as I was old enough, I enrolled in Arcanum Majoris, the most prestigious summoner academy in Runterra."

Sarah spoke up, "Isn't that where Lee Sin went before he burned himself in protest of the Noxus invasion?"

Zen nodded. "Yes, Lee Sin did attend the university. In fact, we were best friends and the best students in the academy. While he was still much better than me, I was a close second and we bonded quickly through our prestige. Yes, I know what you're thinking." A slight pause. "I was there, along with a couple others, when Lee Sin summoned the deformed boy that melted in front of his…well our…eyes. The image was literally burned into our eyes, especially Lee's – probably a reason for his self-immolation. Anyways, he dropped out and went to repent in Ionia, while I continued to study. When the league finally held a match to settle the Noxus vs. Ionia dispute, I was hailed as a possible candidate for use in the match, being one of the best summoners in the academy. In the end, I was selected and played as a member of the Ionian team. Thanks to my previous connection to Lee Sin and his courageous story of survival, I lead the Ionians to victory over the Noxians."

"Wow!" admired Katie. "I didn't know you were so important!" she said wide eyed, chin laying on her hands.

Zen chuckled, "I'm glad you admire my actions, but back then I was just doing something for a friend and didn't think much of it. Anyways, continuing with my story, um, where was I?"

"You had just helped Ionia secure a victory over Noxus," answered Dax.

"Ah yes," continued Zen. "After the match, I was well known throughout Ionia and bonded close to the Ionian champions, most notably Udyr, Karma, Irelia, Master Yi, and Soraka. The more we talked, the closer we grew and eventually, since I was someone who always wanted to improve, I asked Udyr, Irelia, and Master Yi to teach me some of their arts. I learned the basic Ionia principles of discipline, mediation, swordsmanship, and tea brewing. It was fantastic to finally have some experience with actual fighting because it did wonders for my summoning ability. Knowing how to fight and understand combat situations made summoning far easier than I could have imagined, allowing me to climb the ranked ladder in the League. It was during my rapid climb to fame that I met Jax, and I must say, the most talented fighter I have ever seen. I laid eyes on him for a second and knew he was stellar. Others claimed he was unremarkable, but I saw the potential. I talked to him after his judgement ceremony and we formed a partnership. Together, we never lost a match. It was the most astonishing thing the league had ever seen and will ever see, never to be matched again; sorry guys," Zen said jokingly.

The others chuckled and he continued his story.

"Word was extended to High Councilor Reginald Ashram, now no longer in office, about our domination on the Fields of Justice and he asked me to meet with him, which I assumed to be about my partnership with Jax. It wasn't really... He said I could still summon Jax, but "encouraged" me to branch out and establish new partnerships with other prospective partners. It was basically a nice way of saying, 'stop winning'. I did as told and worked my way around from champions such as Ashe to Morgana to Twisted Fate, but I always kept returning to Jax. Finally, he had enough of me and my shit and put me on temporary leave to stall my winnings and rank."

"It was a short vacation, so I took the time to meet up with my old friend Lee Sin. It was nice to see him again. It's funny because even despite his accident, his personality didn't change that much. He was still the dedicated and driven and funny person whom I knew back at the magic academy. After my short respite, I returned to the League, rested and ready for some action. Turns out Ashram's plan backfired. My focus was renewed and reinvigorated after my time with Lee, allowing me to reach an unprecedented level of mastery in the game."

"It was actually about this time that I met all of you guys," Zen said happily, pointing to each member at the table. I took a liking to you guys and we formed our ranked team. Dex and Dax were duo bot lane, Dex the ADC and Dax the support. Sarah you were top and Katie you were jungle. I was, of course, mid lane. As you know, we quickly rose through the ranks and eventually won the championship. It was a great time in my life."

"However, something of course had to go wrong. When Katarina first joined the league, I was tasked with analyzing her league-given skills in game to make sure nothing was abnormal. Well, you all know that the summoner-champion connection allows each member to search the others thoughts. It was then that I discovered some of her underlying psychological problems caused by her father's disappearance. In an attempt to learn more, I scouted the League's library, during which I grew close to the curator Nasus. I followed the trail together with him and discovered…well…a lot of shit, mainly about Kat's father and his involvement with Noxus."

Zen voice lowered as his voice grew deeper. "I was in deep shit after following my contacts in Noxus. I learned of the involvement of the Black Rose in Swain's rise to power and the corruption of Zaun leaders by Noxian assassins, and much more. General Du Chateau knew of the power switch that was about to happen in Noxus and fled. As I searched deeper and deeper, I finally managed to catch the elusive general. We talked for only a few seconds but I will never forget his words: 'Be careful Zen. I know you are on my trail, but I urge you to leave immediately. It isn't safe for you here, but I will leave you with this. Good luck.'"

He handed me a parchment. It was small and worn, but I read it slowly:

"One man, 5 beings, corruption, brothers…"

"I was taken aback by the simple description and honestly, I was scared. I returned to the institute confused and startled, unsure of what to do next. But, I was gifted with a spark of inspiration: Ezreal. I asked to meet him in private which he obliged, helping me get set for a very long journey. I didn't know what would happen to me, but I knew I needed to follow this trail. That is why I left, and I couldn't tell anyone because I didn't want anyone to know where I was and compromise the mission." Zen took a breath to relax and took a sip of his water.

"So why did you return to the institute?" asked Dex.

Zen leaned on his elbows which rested on the table, leaning in close. "My trail lead me here. I don't know why or how, but I know it's here…Anyways!" Zen's voice shifted dramatically to a more up-beat tone. "I think it's getting pretty late. How about we all call it a night. I sure know I'm tired," said Zen chuckling. When he stood up to leave, he suddenly realized they were the only patrons left in the bar.

"Wow," he said under his breath. "Didn't think it was that late," he said as he scratched the back of his head.

Sarah yawned. "Well, good night guys. I'll see you all tomorrow." She waved and left a tip on the table, exiting the tavern. Dex and Dax exited along with Katie, Zen being the last one out. As he walked home, he gazed up at the moon. He couldn't help but smile at the glorious rays that graced the dark night sky. His smile faded as clouds rolled in and blocked the moon from sight, darkness returning over the landscape. A crow cawed in the distance, followed by the sound of an owl. Zen stopped in place, a serious expression on his face. Hands glowing purple, he mimicked Shen's ultimate and teleported to his room in the Institute. He released a sigh of relief and collapsed onto his bed. No time for a shower tonight. He was just too tired to care. Sleep overtook him, and within minutes he was snoring peacefully.

 **Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed the second chapter! Keep on the eye out for more updates in the near future!**

 **HURRAH!**


End file.
